


A Bleak Christmas

by WoobyWriter



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Background Character Death, F/F, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Parent(s), Parent Death, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoobyWriter/pseuds/WoobyWriter
Summary: Nico has a heart to heart with Hanayo over a dark topic. Death.Written for a server christmas challenge
Relationships: Koizumi Hanayo/Yazawa Nico
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	A Bleak Christmas

_December 23rd, 2006. That date, is a date I will never get out of my memory. It was the day my life, my family's life, got worse. The Winter Holidays, aren't as great as they seem. It's the perfect time for flus and accidents to happen more than ever before. That's... exactly what happened._

_I was rushing out of my bedroom, excited about what I was told yesterday. Papa would be able to play with me and my sisters in the afternoon. He only had to work from five to nine, and it was eleven in the afternoon, and I was patiently and happily waiting for him. Mama was still asleep, she did have a pretty needy little boy gestating in her after all. It wasn't long until my two cute little sisters joined me in happily waiting for Papa._

_And we waited. And we waited. We waited. Waited... Waited... Waited..._   
_We waited for so long that even Mama was awake._

_It eventually hit one in the afternoon, and we were still waiting. Although... something didn't sit right with me, I wasn't sure what it was but, it felt like... Something was wrong. Very wrong._   
_The sound of the door snapped me out of it though, and I had to stop Cocoro and Cocoa from answering it themselves. I managed to tell them to stay and I got the door myself. They must've been very excited to see Papa. Even I had some excitement to see him, even if he was late. But..._   
_...It wasn't Papa._   
_It was an officer of the law. And he looked... a bit pale. Maybe some new hire that couldn't handle what he saw. His expression... It's burned into my memory. He looked like he saw Death, and it stared right back at him. And well... That's because he did._   
_And... he had to break the news to my mother and me. Since... I was old enough to be there. Papa was gone. A horrifying accident happened outside of the subway terminal. A spun out car knocked into the back of a truck, which lurched it forward... Right when Papa was aligned with one of the front tires..._

_Let's... just say the funeral had to be closed casket... since there wasn't much to even see of him left._

_I totally understand exactly what you're feeling. It's... the worst time to have someone in your life disappear but... you can't let it effect your view on the whole holidays. These things happen. Besides, I doubt your Grandma would like it if she unintentionally destroyed Christmas for you._

"Don't you think she'd hate that, Hanayo?"

I was staring at a girl who had grief strike the family yesterday. Rin made today's hangout arrangement, but she caught a cold, and Maki-chan wasn't around right now. So it was just me, and Hanayo. The tears I could see in her eyes, it reminded me of the amount my family shed when we was told that awful news. But Hanayo... she looked as bad. Of course... She was pretty sensitive after all.  
Even if... it's not a good idea. I'll fill the pit in her heart, with some good food. But, I want to make sure, she's all cried out first. I wrapped my arms around Hanayo, and stayed silent. That's all I needed to do, to hear her cries. 

I'll sit here with her for hours if it meant calming her heart, mind and soul.   
Maybe I'll try and convince Mama to let her stay the night. I'm sure Hanayo would love to be comforted at night, in Nico's arms. I can't have her sad when tomorrow is Christmas.  
I don't want her Christmas to be half-hearted.  
I don't want her to become me.


End file.
